


Snakes and Harleys

by LazyDaizy



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, Character Death, Drinking, F/M, Gun Violence, I suck at tagging, Minor Drug Use, Motorcycle Gangs, OOC characters, Past Domestic Violence, Self Harm, Serpent King Jughead, Smoking, Smut, So much smut, Strangers to Lovers, Trust Issues, Violence, not canon in any way except for places and names, past abusive relationship, this is NOT anything like the show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29933766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyDaizy/pseuds/LazyDaizy
Summary: Betty Cooper rolls into town looking for two things - someone to fix her bike and someone to give her an orgasm.  Luckily for her, Jughead Jones can do both.************************Betty arrives in Riverdale running from her past with a secret she doesn't want found out.  She makes it clear to Jughead Jones that she needs nothing from no man except a pair of skilled hands and mouth and he’s more than willing to give her what she wants.  When unfortunate circumstances force her to stay a while in Riverdale, she becomes a steady fixture in his bar and in his bed.  Can he break down the walls around her heart and get her to tell him what she's hiding and can he convince her that he can protect her or will she keep running as soon as she’s able.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Jughead Jones/Betty Cooper
Comments: 37
Kudos: 199





	Snakes and Harleys

**Author's Note:**

> So.... it's time for another fic....
> 
> This is a little different than what I usually write, as in...it's not a fluffy love story. It's hard and gritty and violent. These aren't your grandma's sunday Serpents. They aren't the good guys....BUT...they aren't necessarily the bad guys either. Betty is a biker chick, a badass, a mess and barely holding it together but a badass all the same, she is hiding and she is hurting and Jughead has a savior complex. And he's possessive and arrogant and nobody dares to cross him.
> 
> Also, smut. Like, if you don't like smut....gritty, rough, hot smut....then don't read this. Sometimes people complain i have too much smut....seriously, don't read this lol........Betty uses sex to calm her nerves, for release when her anxiety takes over, to feel like she's in control. She basically has no idea what making love is....her sexual experiences are mostly rough sex ......Jughead is more than happy to let her use him....at first..... also, it's the raunchiest smut i've ever written lol 
> 
> It's a rough, wild ride.....and i promise it has a happy ending. 
> 
> Okay....here goes nothing.....(doing an inner freak out)
> 
> Please forgive any spelling errors.

As far as biker bars went, the Whyte Wyrm was as seedy as one would guess. Dark, the air choked with cigarette smoke and rock music blaring from an old jukebox in the corner. The patrons were rough and loud and the booze flowed nonstop. Jughead Jones had few rules in his bar other than; no minors, take your fights outside and take your fucking to the back room. 

This particular friday night wasn’t any different than usual, with the regular crowd of Southside Serpents and anyone else who didn’t mind the company of the gang that ran Riverdale south of the tracks. They didn’t get many strangers coming through and those that did usually had a quick drink and left in a hurry, the intimidation of the sea of leather too much to handle. The front of the bar was lined with motorcycles and the only type the bar attracted was thirsty truckers and fellow bikers. There was no shortage of women either. Those who were attached to members of the gang, or just followed them around, hopping from bed to bed.

At the moment, Jughead was watching a brunette all over Sweet Pea on the couch near the pool tables. He let out an irritated sigh when his friend pulled the girl’s shirt off, his mouth moving down her neck, his fingers already fumbling with her bra.

“Pea!” he snapped loudly, his friend lifting his head with a sheepish grin. “Take it to the back.” The tall snake stood quickly and threw the laughing woman over his shoulder, heading to the back room that had seen way too many bodies to be any kind of sanitary, no matter how much Toni tried to keep it clean. 

He had his eye on a group of guys in the back corner who had come in thinking they were some kind of big deal and it was those types that irritated Jughead the most. The type that thought they were tough guys and usually needed a lot of drinks to even work up the courage to be the idiots they eventually proved to be. At the moment they had a few drinks in them and the one who seemed in charge of the group was busy harassing the waitress, Lucy.

“You seeing that?” Toni asked as she slid a shot of whiskey across the bar to him.

“Yeah, I’m seeing it,” he sighed, throwing the shot back and wincing at the burn. There was nothing worse than an asshole who thought fucking with women was a cool manly thing to do. As if on cue, the man made another grab at Lucy, and having had enough, she dumped his drink of him. “God dammit,” Jughead growled and pushed away from the bar and headed in their direction. 

“Jughead,” she yelled when the man stood angrily and grabbed her arm. He was about to slap her when Jughead caught his arm mid swing and did a little swing of his own, his elbow catching the man in the jaw and he crumpled to the ground. 

“What the fuck?” one of the others yelled as he stared down at his friend. They were quickly surrounded by other Serpents and held back. 

“Get this piece of shit out of my bar,” Jughead snapped with a kick at the unconscious idiot on the floor. He was hauled up and dragged out with the rest of his buddies and thrown into the parking lot. 

“Thanks Jug,” Lucy sighed, straightening her short skirt. 

“Take 15,” he said. 

“No, I’m good. Thanks though,” she smiled. She leaned in and kissed his cheek and Jughead had to work to not roll his eyes. He knew the girl had a thing for him and he’d rebuffed her advances enough times that would embarrass anyone else but for whatever reason, she kept trying, no matter how many times he said no. She walked away with an extra sway to her hips and he shook his head and walked back to the bar. 

“Funny how she always needs rescuing,” Toni commented with a smirk when he sat back down. 

“Don’t start.”

“Well, you could always fuck her and make it bad so she doesn’t come back,” she suggested with a laugh. 

“I don’t give bad fucks.”

“I’m well aware…”

“Shut up.”

“How long’s it been?”

“None of your business.”

“You want me to come up later?” she asked coyly.

“I don’t need a pity fuck, Toni,” he snapped.

She laughed and walked to the other end of the bar to help a customer. 

He wasn’t in the mood for any company lately, bored as hell with the usual females throwing themselves at him. Nothing was different, nothing excited him and frankly, beyond any orgasm they could give him, he couldn’t stand most of them. It’s how he ended up alone in his shower at 2:00am, jerking himself off instead of between the legs of a warm body in his bed.

Betty pulled her Harley over on the side of the road and killed the engine before yanking off her helmet in frustration. The lights kept dimming and her gauges were flickering and she knew she needed to find a garage and soon. Letting out a long sigh she looked around, squinting at a sign just ahead of her. 

Riverdale. The Town with Pep.

“Jesus,” she muttered with a roll of her eyes. She hoped it wasn’t as pathetic as it sounded as she started her engine up again. 

Betty rolled into town a few minutes later and looked around, deciding she had just arrived in suburbia hell. It seemed like the people she saw wouldn’t even know what a Harley was, much less own some kind of repair shop to fix one. A couple of blocks into town was an old diner and suddenly her empty stomach became more important than a bike shop and she pulled into the parking lot. Diners usually served good food and always had any information about a place that she needed.

It was quaint inside, like stepping into the past. Homey and comfortable, and if the smells were any indication, probably served great food. She headed over to the counter and scanned the menu on the wall.

“What can I get you?” a kind looking older man asked with a welcoming smile. His name tag read ‘Pop’ and she realized he shared his name with the diner.

“Well, a cheeseburger and fries sounds amazing,” Betty smiled, telling him her order. “And maybe some information to go with it?”

“What would you like to know, dear?” he asked as he rang up her food.

“Is there anywhere in this own I can get someone to look at my bike?”

The man looked out the window and saw her Harley and nodded. “Yeah, you’ll want to go south of the tracks for that. JJ Choppers.”

“South of the tracks?” Betty asked, furrowing her brow.

“Yeah, just keep going south on the main street and eventually you’ll cross the tracks. You can’t miss it. Turn left at the stop light.”

“Thanks, I appreciate that.”

The older man looked at her, a slight look of concern on his face.

“Is there a problem?” she asked.

“No, no problem,” he answered quickly. “Just be careful. It’s a little different over the tracks than it is here.”

Thank God, Betty thought to herself but she just smiled and nodded. She sat on a stool and waited, noting that it was past 8:00 already and the chances of any bike repair place being open was slim. She hoped there was a hotel nearby. 

“Can I get the food to go please?” she asked.

“Sure thing, ma’am.” 

It took a few minutes before he handed her a bag with her food and she paid with a smile and left the diner. It smelled amazing and Betty hoped it wasn’t too cold by the time she found somewhere to spend the night. Once she had it tucked away in her bag, she got back on her bike and had a quick look around, a habit she had long developed and when all seemed well, she headed down the road, following the directions that man had given her.

It didn’t take long, as the town wasn’t that large but the difference between the north side of town and the south side was stark. Riding over the tracks was like entering a completely different world. This - this was more her style. The north side had been pretentious. The south side was real. The buildings showed their age and the people she saw barely paid attention to her. A place where folks minded their own business, which was exactly what she wanted. She went a little further until she came to a single stop light and turned left. 

Betty gasped slightly at the scene in front of her. There were bikes lining both sides of the street and she couldn’t have been more surprised. She spotted the building with the sign JJ Choppers and pulled up along side, sighing when she saw the _closed_ sign. The music she heard blaring from across the street drew her attention and she took in the scene. Obviously a hopping bar, with people loitering in front of it, chatting around the parked bikes. The sign boasted the name Whyte Wyrm and she focused on the giant snake next to the name, feeling almost like it was calling her name. Her gaze moved on and she was thankful to see a small hotel attached to the bar. Crossing the street and pulling her bike into a parking spot, she killed the engine and grabbed her saddle bags and headed inside.

A rather grouchy looking woman paused in her watching of a tiny tv on the wall behind the desk and turned to look at her. “Something you need, missy?”

“A room please?” Betty replied, biting her tongue to keep from snarking back.

“By the hour or the full night?”

Betty raised an eyebrow. 

“Rooms one and two are for hourly customers only because really, who wants to spend a night in a room that gets used more often than i have time to clean and three to ten are for spending the night. Which one will it be?” the woman explained, shoving her smudged glasses on top of her head as she grabbed a book to write down the reservation.

“I’ll take room 10 if it’s available,” Betty requested.

“Don’t want to be near all the hourly activities?” the woman laughed. “It’s mostly just for people looking to hook up and just have nowhere else to do it.”

“I really don’t care about that,” Betty shrugged. “It’s more because the music is probably the most muffled in room 10.”

The lady stared at her in surprise for a minute and then smiled as she wrote down the reservation. “Well, it’s not often I get a smart one in here and you’re in luck, we have no other people in here tonight, unless of course we get some hourly customers. I promise the room and bed are clean and the shower is in good working order with hot water.”

“Thank you,” Betty said with a small smile. 

“You only staying the one night?”

“I’m not sure. I need to get my bike fixed so maybe just have me down as staying until the day I let you know I’m leaving. I’ll come pay every day for the nights I'm spending.”

“No need for that,” the woman said with a wave of her hand. “I’ll make record of it and you can pay when you check out.”

“You trust me?”

“Sure?” the woman shrugged. “If you run out on your bill I’ll just send a snake after you.”

“Well, I guess we wouldn’t want that,” Betty laughed, even as she had no idea what the woman meant. 

“Enjoy your stay,” came the clipped reply and then the woman turned and watched TV again, completely dismissing her. 

Betty grabbed her bags and left the office, walking down the front of the hotel to the last room on the row. She liked that they all had their own entrance from the outside because she hated walking through a hotel where other people took notice of her. She wanted to be left alone and this would do for now.

The room was as promised, clean and comfortable. Dropping her bags on the bed she pulled out her food and all but devoured it, her hunger kicking in hard. She hadn’t eaten since the morning and the burger and fries were honestly the best she’d ever eaten.

Next came a long shower and as the lady had mentioned, there was plenty of hot water and Betty stood and let it wash the day away, the water stinging her face as she held her face up under it. When she finally climbed out and dried off, she stood in front of the sink and stared at herself in the mirror. 

The bruises were fading but still needed makeup to avoid questions and when she attempted to smile, it didn’t reach her eyes. She cursed her bike for giving her problems and causing her to be stuck in a small town full of people. 

“The town with pep,” she said with a laugh. “Shit,” she sighed, holding her hand up in front of her and seeing the slight tremor. She clenched her fists and winced at the familiar pain as her nails dug in. Her anxiety was simmering more than usual today and she needed release, something to focus on besides the thoughts in her head. She could hear the faint thumping from the bar next door and decided a drink would probably help. And maybe a willing guy.

Grabbing her makeup bag, she got herself ready and after pulling on short tight miniskirt and equally short tight shirt, she headed next door.

As she walked into the Whyte Wyrm, she felt herself relax a little bit. This was a scene she was used to. Bikers and misfits, the kind she was used to hanging with but also the kind that had her running. 

Betty could feel eyes on her, which was odd since half the room was sizing her up but when she turned, her gaze locked on a man behind the bar and his eyes fairly burned a hole in her as he took a long drag of the cigarette he was smoking. He was the perfect brooding bad boy. A beautiful flawless perfect face with perfect slightly messy black hair, tattoos on his muscular arms and neck and she assumed all over him. The kind of perfect hot that made girls do really fucking stupid things. 

Repeatedly. 

She held his gaze for a moment before turning away. He was trouble. The kind of trouble she didn’t need.

Jughead watched the blonde woman who had caught his eye the second she walked into the bar. She was beautiful, the way she looked and moved. The confident way she carried herself around all the leather made it clear that she was used to the scene around her. She wasn’t intimidated in the least. He wondered where the hell she came from and just what she was doing in Riverdale. He knew everyone in the town, even people that passed through from time to time and he’d never seen this woman and he would have remembered her.

She wasn’t wearing much and he could see she had some tattoos, the one peeking out from beneath her shirt in the center of her chest holding his attention for a second before his eyes moved down her form, taking in a pair of long legs that he suddenly wanted wrapped all around him. Jughead frowned at the thought as he wasn’t usually hot for a woman at first sight, it wasn’t his style. He was a sucker for blonde hair though and hers flowed around her like a curtain, and while he wasn’t usually a fan of the heavy makeup she wore, her face was beautiful and he wanted to see it lit up with heat. 

“Jesus,” he muttered to himself as he felt a twitch in his jeans. What the fuck was wrong with him? It wasn’t like he was celibate, he got laid enough to be satisfied, even though lately he’d had no desire for any of the regulars. This woman though, this one piqued his interest. She turned suddenly and caught his gaze and held it for a moment, sizing him up in seconds without a single expression on her face and not even a flicker of interest before she turned away. 

“Ouch,” Toni laughed beside him and he almost jumped at her intrusion, so transfixed was he by the woman. “She clearly isn’t interested.” 

“What?”

“Oh please,” she said with an eyeroll. “Nobody else can read you, but your face had _I want to fuck her_ written all over it.”

“Whatever,” he muttered, hating that Toni could size people up and read them in seconds. It was a gift she had and he used it on the regular. He couldn’t help but keep watching the woman as she made her way over to the pool tables, sidling up to Sweet Pea with a sultry smile on her face and he suddenly felt irrationally irritated that she’d dismissed him and moved to his best friend. He watched as she took his shot from him and threw it back without so much as a flinch and Pea grinned in response, his hand moving to rest on her hip. 

“What do you make of her?” he asked Toni, pouring himself a shot as well and drinking it down. She turned and watched for a minute and shook her head with a laugh.

“The way she’s draping herself over Pea? She knows men like him, a good roll in the sack with no strings. Blondie is looking for morning regrets,” Toni replied. “She seems comfortable in this crowd, whether it’s because she’s a hardened biker like most here or just a lifestyle she’s used to because of circumstances, I don’t know but I don’t think she’s as put together as she wants to appear.”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know,” Toni shrugged. “Too wary, too on edge. Too much makeup?”

“What the fuck does her makeup have to do with anything?” Jughead asked in confusion.

“I’m not sure, she doesn’t seem the type. Maybe covering a bruise?”

“How can you possibly assume that?” 

“I don’t know, Jughead, I’m just guessing.”

Jughead knew better. Toni was very rarely wrong, especially when it came to strangers. He sighed and watched as Pea bent over the blonde, apparently attempting to teach her to play pool. His eyes focused on the snake he could see tattooed along the length of her back thanks to the short shirt she wore and he took it as a sign.

“Don’t do it, Jug,” Toni laughed and he ignored her and headed towards the pool tables. “Him and his fuckin’ blondes,” she sighed and went to help a customer.

“So, wanna take this party somewhere else?” the guy who’d introduced himself as Sweet Pea whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arm around her waist. His easy grin and laid back manner had drawn her to him, the kind of release she needed. Fun, satisfying and over by morning.

“Like where?” she asked, biting her lip and trying to look enticing. “The nasty hourly rooms next door?”

“I have a room upstairs,” he said with another grin.

“You take a lot of girls to your room?” Betty asked, running her hand along his t-shirt collar. 

“No, usually I take them in the back, but for you, I’ll make an exception.”

“And why is that?”

“You look like you’d want cleaner sheets.”

Betty stared at him, and while he was right, the fact that he could read her so quickly made her realize she wasn’t doing a very good job of hiding herself.

“Hey Pea, why don’t you go get a drink?” A soft sensual voice spoke behind them and Betty turned around, her gazing locking on a pair of stormy blue eyes. The man behind the bar. He was so overwhelming up close, she nearly lost her breath.

“I don’t need a drink, I have one,” Pea replied with an edge to his voice, motioning to the beer he was nursing. 

The blue storm turned and glared at Sweet Pea. “Take a walk,” he snapped. 

Betty watched as they stared at one another and then raised an eyebrow when Sweet Pea muttered something under his breath and walked away.

“What the hell was that?” she asked angrily. “We were playing pool and you can’t just tell him to leave.”

“It’s my bar, I can do what I want and I’m better at pool, I’ll teach you,” the man replied with a smirk. 

Betty rolled her eyes and turned to go. “I know how to play pool,” she snapped. “I was trying to get laid.”

“Well, I’m better at that too.”

Betty paused and turned back to him and he stepped close enough that she felt the heat come off him. “You’re not the kind I’m looking for,” she said with a laugh.

“What kind is that?” he asked, lifting his hand to stroke a finger along her collarbone.

“The kind that’s gone by morning.”

“Now why would you assume I wouldn’t be gone by morning?” he asked with a curious tilt of his head, his finger sliding down her arm to her hand and teasing between her fingers. 

It took everything in her for Betty not to react. Her entire body clenched at his touch and she knew he was definitely not what she was looking for. She didn’t want heat and fire, she just wanted a fuck.

“I don’t know, you seem rather possessive….and controlling,” she explained. “If you can make a grown ass man walk away without even a challenge, you probably control your women too.”

“Only in ways they like,” he drawled, his eyes heated and dark. He stepped closer, his body brushing along hers and Betty swallowed and he grinned. 

The asshole. 

He knew exactly how he was affecting her. 

“You’re very sure of yourself,” she found herself saying, her body all but arching into his and she cursed herself.

“I know.”

“You’re everything I try to avoid,” she insisted in a last ditch effort even as she stepped closer to his magnetic pull. 

“Why is that?”

“Because I don’t need your kind of trouble.”

He leaned in, barely touching her, and yet he seemed to be wrapped all around her. “I promise my kind of trouble is extremely satisfying,” he murmured against her ear and his hot breath over her skin almost made her moan. 

Everything in her screamed to run in the other direction, even as she grasped his shirt and yanked him close, pressing her mouth to his. His hand slid into her hair, gripping her head as he shifted and pressed her against the pool table, not seeming to care that anyone could see. But then again, it seemed there were a lot of people making out around the bar and was apparently nothing new. The man certainly knew how to kiss and her entire body started to ache. She couldn’t remember the last time anybody had made her ache. Betty pulled back and took a breath, her oxygen level suddenly seriously depleted. 

“Come with me,” he all but growled as he took her hand and headed through the bar. She was too lightheaded at the moment to even think of protesting as he led her to the stairs in the back and they headed up. Betty glanced down and paused when her eyes landed on a waitress at the bar staring daggers at her. She paused and he stopped, looking at her.

“Is that going to be a problem?” she asked with a motion of her head. He looked down and rolled his eyes, tugging her along again.

“No,” he muttered. 

Betty stopped and pulled her hand away and he waited with a sigh. “Look,” she began. “I don’t want to step on anyone’s toes. I don’t fuck other women’s men.”

“I’m not her man and I never have been nor will I ever be and she knows it,” he insisted and she looked down once again and saw the pink haired woman behind the bar snap something at the waitress and she quickly ducked her head and hurried away. 

Betty didn’t want that kind of trouble either but her body was still humming and he had promised to be satisfying so she merely smiled at him and motioned for him to lead the way. She could deal with a jealous waitress if she had to, but she didn’t plan on being around long enough for it to get that far.

“You live here or are these also rooms by the hour?” Betty asked as she leaned against the wall next to a door he was unlocking. 

“You staying at my hotel?” he asked with a smirk as he finally got the lock to open.

“Your hotel?”

“It’s attached to the bar, I own it,” he explained as he opened the door.

“Of course you do,” Betty muttered with a roll of her eyes as she walked into the apartment. Just a quick glance around told her that it was where he lived. A single loft room, she was a little surprised at how neat and tidy it was, not cluttered with things but comfortable and lived in. The large bookshelf stacked with books was the biggest surprise. She would have never pegged him to be a reader.

She turned to look at him again, seriously debating putting an end to the evening and getting the hell out of there. The way he’d made the other guy run, he was clearly the big shot around here. He owned the bar and the hotel. He was somebody. She didn’t want to tangle with anybody who was somebody. She wanted to disappear and this was not disappearing. People knew him.

“You got a name?” he asked as he kicked off his boots and threw his keys on the kitchen counter.

“What does it matter?” she asked. “I’ll be gone by morning.” 

“My name’s Jughead.”

She furrowed her brow. “I’m still not telling you my name and what the hell kind of name is Jughead?”

“You have to earn that story,” he smiled and her eyes dropped to his crotch. 

“That won’t be a problem,” she promised.

He moved close to her, his entire body brushing hers and Betty backed up a little, finding herself pressed against the door. She cursed herself when she couldn’t mask the slight flinch as his arm lifted next to her to lock the door. He paused and she wanted to kick herself. This was a man who noticed things and he’d definitely seen her flinch.

“You good?” he asked, his voice soft and she gritted her teeth in irritation. 

“I don’t need your concern,” she snapped. “I need your dick.” 

Jughead furrowed his brow and stepped back, hands resting on his hips as he studied her. “I don’t know what you’re all about,” he stated flatly. “I’m more than willing to give you my dick and then some if you want but if you’re going to be a bitch without cause, then you can go find Pea.”

“Fine,” she all but growled and turned to open the door, fumbling with the lock. She had barely gotten it open an inch when he leaned his hand against it and slammed it shut again and she whirled around, ready to fight, finding him leaning into her and his heat completely overwhelmed her as she sank back against the door. “You told me to go,” she breathed out, her eyes fixed on his mouth. 

“I changed my mind,” he shrugged. His hand came up and he cupped her chin, staring so intently into her eyes that she felt like she was melting from the inside out. “But it’s up to you. You can leave or stay. What do you want?” 

Betty felt her toes curl in her shoes as he again brushed his body against hers and she lifted her hands to slide into his hair and yanked him in for a kiss. His mouth was like burning fire as he all but devoured her, his hands resting against he door beside her head, his tongue sliding into her mouth. She could feel him against her, as aroused as she was and felt the moisture gather between her legs. Lifting a leg and wrapping it around his hip, she pressed against him and moaned when he rolled his hips. His hand moved to her leg, smoothing up the side before sliding under her short skirt to grasp her ass, squeezing as he bit her bottom lip, tugging on it before swiping his tongue over it.

When she felt like she couldn’t breathe anymore, Betty pushed against him and was pleased when he immediately moved back, giving her some space and she walked around him further into the apartment and turned to look at him. He raised an eyebrow when she grabbed her tiny shirt and pulled it over her head, dropping it on the floor, leaving her standing in a lacy bra that barely covered anything. Then she smirked when she saw him swallow as his gaze focused on the rose tattooed between her breasts before he let it fall to the sunflower on the left of her lower stomach, just above the line of her skirt. 

“You gonna stand there staring all night or are you going to give me an orgasm?” she sighed, hands on her hips. He let out a laugh and pulled his shirt off, and she almost drooled at his ink covered, hard torso. The man was definitely fit and fine as hell. 

“Just one?” he asked with an arrogant grin, and she hated herself for thinking it was hot.

Betty kicked off her shoes and turned and walked to the bed, sitting down on it and leaning back on her hands. He watched her, his eyes dark, intense. “Never had a guy who could give me more,” she shrugged. “In fact, most of them barely fucking gave me one at all. I doubt you’ll be any different.”

“Is that a challenge?” he laughed as he pulled his belt off causing his jeans to drop a couple inches and she all but choked on her saliva at his V lines and slight trail of hair leading down. She couldn’t recall ever being so excited to fuck someone. 

“Oh, I certainly hope so,” she blurted before she realized what she was saying. 

Betty could tell by the way his eyes darkened that he was about done with all the talking and she shivered as he walked slowly to the bed. She wasn’t ready when he leaned down and grasped her by the waist and lifted her, practically throwing her to the center before coming down on top of her and taking her mouth in a heated kiss. When his tongue slid into her mouth she couldn’t contain her moan. 

She was just starting to get into the kiss when he grasped her hair and gave a slight tug, lifting her chin and trailing his mouth down her neck. Betty’s hands clutched his arms, feeling the muscle flex under her fingers before she let them wander over his shoulders and back. His skin felt hot and she dug her nails in, lifting her legs to wrap around his thighs and pressing her core to him. 

“Fuck,” he grunted as he bucked against her. He lifted his head and stared down at her, the intense blue of his eyes making her breath catch. His hand was gripping her bare thigh and when it slid near her core she squirmed against his hold, trying to get closer to relieve the maddening ache pulsating there but he just grinned and held her steady, not letting her move. 

“I have no time for games,” she snapped, desperate for relief and they hadn’t even started. Clearly it had been too long since she’d had a good lay.

“You have somewhere you need to be?” he asked with a laugh as he sat back on his heels, his hands pushing apart her legs. His eyes fastened between them and she knew her panties were embarrassingly damp and he just smirked and she suddenly wanted to slap him. 

“Get on with it.”

“I can hardly give you multiple orgasms if I just _get on with it_ ” he insisted as he reached for the zipper of her skirt and slowly pulled it down. When he tossed it aside, leaving her just in her underwear, he fairly devoured her with his eyes, lingering on her breasts so she reached behind her and unhooked her bra and tossed it aside causing the breath to rush from his lungs. 

“I was more expecting you to just bend me over and fuck me until i scream and then i could just go to my room and sleep,” Betty gasped as he reached to cup her breasts. He laughed again, pinching her nipple and causing her arch her back.

“Then i should have definitely left you with Sweet Pea. That’s more his style.”

Betty went still and tried to focus for a moment as she looked at him, recalling well how he’d sent the other man running. “Why didn’t you?”

Jughead said nothing as he trailed his finger down her middle to tease around her belly button then moving down to caress along the waistline of her panties. “I like blondes,” he finally said with a slight smile.

“And he had no problem with you just swooping in?”

“Oh, i wouldn’t say that,” Jughead laughed, his fingers hooking into her panties and slowly pulling them down her legs. She was suddenly splayed out for him, completely naked and Betty started to panic a little, a vulnerability creeping in that scared her. She hadn’t signed up for this; for some hot guy to stroke his own ego by making the girl he was with slowly fall apart. 

Betty moved quickly, taking him by surprise and pushed him on his back, moving to straddle him. He grunted in surprise when she took his mouth in a frantic kiss, her hands moving down and fumbling to open his jeans and get them off his body. He was having none of it, grasping her hair and tugging her back. She didn’t bother telling him she liked how he handled her, the lust and heat in her face obvious but this was not a man she could easily control. He shifted them again, settling her on her back and leaning over her, resting his leg across her thighs to keep her still. 

“I don’t know what it is you’re looking for exactly,” he said, his hand gripping her waist gently, almost soothingly. “But I promise you, i’ll give you exactly what you want. It’s very obvious you’re attempting to control this situation and I can assure you, you have the control here. You can have it any way your want but i’m not going to fight all night about this. You can climb me and fuck your way to orgasm and have it done in minutes, or you can let me show you that some men can deliver orgasm after orgasm and then you can go sleep probably better than you have in years,” he said arrogantly. “Decide.”

“Are you always this cocky?” she asked with a sigh.

“Yes.”

Well, at least he was honest.

“I like it a little rough.”

“I gathered as much. How rough?”

“I like the fight. Push and pull. I’m not into any pain but I don't mind the hair pulling. Just fucking that’s kicked up a notch. ”

“I see,” he grinned. “Got any rules?”

“Just one.”

“What’s that?”

“Don’t hold back. If you’re going to fuck me, then fuck me. I won’t break.”

Betty had no idea what was going through his head while he took a moment to really study her face, probably looking for any hint of hesitation. She made sure he found none and then his mouth was on hers and his body covered hers. He reached down again, his hand sliding up her inner thigh and brushing against her core, before moving up to cup her breast again. His hand felt a little rough and she reveled in it, arching into it and moaning when he rolled her nipple between his fingers. She gasped for air when his mouth left hers to trail down her neck, biting at her collarbone before sucking the skin. There was going to be a bruise, but at least this was one that she wanted.

Betty let her hands slide down his back and into his jeans, feeling the taunt muscles of his ass before she let her hands wander into his boxers, grasping and pulling him closer. Rubbing herself against his jeans, knowing she was leaving a mess and no longer caring. All this talking and stalling had left her desperate and needy and she just wanted to cum. When his mouth reached her breast and his tongue slid over her nipple, she pulled a hand out of his jeans and grasped his hair, forcing him closer and pressing into him.

He laughed and bit at her, holding the nipple between his teeth while his fingers moved down again, sliding between her legs and slipping into her folds. She was so wet, it was almost embarrassing and he groaned against her, his finger easily sliding inside her with no warning and she shuddered, fucking back against his hand.

"So eager,” he teased when his mouth moved down and she mewled in response, her hand flying to squeeze the breast he’d just abandoned. She realized very quickly that her earlier statement about most men not being able to bring her orgasms was about to change. The way he was curling his finger inside her, dragging along her wall, adding another to fill her more had her flying to the edge quicker than she’d ever gone before.

“Fuck,” she gasped, spreading her legs wider. His thumb brushed against her clit and she whimpered, shuddering at the pleasure that swept through her. “No!” she whined when Jughead pulled his hand away, leaving her squirming for more. Her entire body flushed when he lifted his fingers and sucked them in his mouth, tasting the wet silk covering them.

“Woman,” he groaned, settling himself more comfortably between her legs, his hands pressing her thighs wide. “You taste like pure fucking sin.” She smirked and lifted her foot to his shoulder and guided him down, lifting herself to him.

“Then eat,” she ordered.

Jughead fairly growled as he ran his tongue over her, grinning against her when she jumped and moaned, her hand immediately pushing on his head and grinding herself against him. He had no clue what her deal was and it was very very obvious that she was hiding something if her evasion to his questions and flinching away from his raised hand was any indication, something he desperately wanted to know about, but he forgot all about that for the moment when he shoved his tongue inside her. This, this is what he’d been missing lately. His desperate need to get someone off who was desperate for him, to hear her cry out in ecstasy because of him.

He could feel her start to shake as he slid his fingers back inside, his tongue swirling around her clit, lapping at her like he was starved. He wondered what kind of pathetic assholes she’d been sleeping with that they couldn’t get her off because they had just started and he could feel she was on the edge of cumming. He waited until the last possible second, when he could feel her cresting and then he pulled away and she yelled in frustration.

“Fucking hell!” she snapped, her head coming up and her eyes glaring daggers at him. He winked and bit the inside of her thigh and she let out a frustrated huff before pressing her lips together. He could tell she wanted to beg but she refused and it made him grin all the more.

Jughead flicked his tongue lightly over her again and she whimpered, lifting up before swearing under her breath when he held her hips still, not letting her move. It didn’t take long to bring her to the edge again before moving to suck a bruise into the crease where her thigh met her torso.

“Don’t piss me off,” she snapped, her breath coming in gasps as she moved her hand down between her legs to do his work for him. He slapped her hand away and she dug her heel into his back painfully.

“Say please,” he growled.

“Fuck you,” she retorted, not giving an inch. 

Jughead moved up over her, hovering just close enough so he brushed against her body, sliding his fingers back inside her, his thumb brushing so lightly against her clit that she wanted to cry in frustration. He grasped her hair and tugged lightly, lifting her head and stared heatedly into her eyes.

“Say please!” he ordered. She pressed her lips together, her eyes spitting fire and he pressed a little harder on her clit, just enough to keep her teetering on the edge. She responded by tugging at his jeans and boxers with her toes and somehow managing to shove them down his legs and he laughed at the fact that she’d given him more ammunition and she realized her mistake when he brushed his cock over her clit.

“Shit,” she moaned, her body shaking.

“Say please and I’ll fuck this pretty pussy until you’re screaming loud enough for the bar to hear,” he promised in a low growl against her ear, his tongue licking over her lobe. “Come on,” he urged, his teeth grazing her ear. Her groan of frustration was music to his ears.

“Please,” she whimpered. “Fuck me.” Jughead paused for only a few moments as he reached for a condom off his night stand and had it rolled on before she could even blink and when he rocked against her clit and bit into her shoulder, she arched and cried out as she literally exploded around him just as he slid inside her.

“Ahhh, fuck, that’s it girl,” he gasped as he braced on his hands, pressing deep into her to feel her pulse all around him. “Let me feel that shit.” 

Betty felt her whole body shaking as he pulled back and thrust deep and her nails dug into his back as she rode the high as long as she could. When he suddenly pulled out she wailed in disappointment, only to have her eyes roll in the back of her head when his mouth latched onto her clit and he sucked, and to her shock, a second orgasm crashed along right after the first and she could barely form a thought as she arched off the bed. When she came back down, his fingers were sinking back inside her, searching deep and finding a spot she didn’t know fucking existed and she felt a pressure build up that made her eyes go wide.

“Holy fuck,” she gasped. “What are you doing to me?”

She barely registered his arrogant laugh as he sucked on her, bit at her, his fingers doing something that made her feel like she was going to completely explode and then suddenly, he pulled away again and she clawed at him.

“Stop fucking doing that!” she all but sobbed, the pressure inside her almost unbearable. He braced on his hands, dragging his cock over her slippery heat, teasing yet again and she grabbed his hair and pulled, her teeth sinking into his shoulder and he grunted and thrust back inside her, fucking her at a deep, strong steady pace and Betty reached up and grabbed his head board and lifted her hips to catch his thrusts, absorbing them, grinding against them. “Fuck yes,” she moaned, pressing her head back, the feel of his cock sliding along her walls making her clench and shake.

He moved suddenly, rolling them both and she found herself with her back pressed against his chest and he adjusted her before thrusting up into her, holding her still while he fucked her. Betty let her head fall on his shoulder and just hung on. She had never felt anything like this before in her life, the position making her that much tighter and when he hooked his hands under her knees and pulled her legs back, she thought she was going to pass out. This man certainly knew what the fuck he was doing and she no longer cared that he was an arrogant cocky prick.

She became instantly aware that this position allowed his cock to thrust against that spot inside her that once again seemed to balloon with pressure. “What is happening?” she whimpered, chasing after whatever explosion seemed intent on coming. 

“Just take it,” he breathed in her ear. His hand moved to her core and his fingers slid over her folds, down to where he was thrusting into her and then back up and circling her clit. After a while he pressed his thumb to it and did a slow grind while his cock kept hitting that spot inside her and Betty started to see stars. The pleasure was so intense, it bordered on pain. The most delicious pain she’d ever felt. 

“Oh my god,” she gasped.

“Come on,” Jughead coaxed in her ear. “I know you’ve got one more in there,” he insisted, as he gave her clit a light slap. 

“Fuck,” she yelped, jumping at the sting and he did it again while he fucked up into her. 

“Come on Blondie, ride that cock and give me one more. You feel how tight you’re getting?” he asked in a sexy murmur. She could feel it tighten, feel herself dangling over the edge, the pressure building and building and then when he slapped her clit quickly a few times and ordered her to cum, it broke, the most intense orgasm she’d ever felt in her life swept over her and to her shock, she felt something gush out of her and Jughead’s growl of approval only intensified the pleasure, as if pleasing him was her main goal. 

The cry she let out made her own ears ring as her body shook and clenched for endless minutes and she was only vaguely aware of his choppy, frantic thrusts before he let out a loud groan as he orgasmed after her, holding her still while he pumped his release. 

It took Betty a while to come down from the euphoria she was feeling and when she did, she became aware that her thighs and his body under her were oddly wet. “What the fuck?” she whimpered and he gave a slow lingering thrust into her, holding her to him while he stroked her hips.

“You’ve never done that before?” he asked, the cockiness evident in his voice. She couldn’t see his face but knew he was smirking. 

“Did you just make me…”

“Squirt?” he offered and then laughed when she pulled herself up quickly and looked down at the actual mess she’d made. 

“Holy shit,” she breathed as she slid off him and fairly wilted into the sheet. She didn’t have the energy to hold herself up.

“You can take a shower if you want,” he offered as he grabbed a tissue to dispose of the condom. 

Betty shook her head and took a few breaths before pulling herself to a sitting position. The sheet was wet and she blushed red and then rolled her eyes at his laugh. 

"Nice tattoo," he said quietly and she stiffened when she felt his finger trace along the snake that covered half her back. She got off the bed and stumbled a little as she gathered her clothes and pulled them on. He stayed on the bed, not bothering to cover himself up and not seeming to care that he was laying in the remains of her explosive orgasm and just watched her while she dressed, his hand tucked behind his head. 

She had no idea what to even say now that the fucking was over and he didn’t seem like he expected her to say anything. Betty let her eyes trail over him again, for some stupid reason wishing she had more time to inspect all his ink and then with a last lingering look at his still semi hard erection, she turned and walked to the door.

“What, no dinner and drinks after that?” He teased, grabbing a pack of smokes off the side table and lighting one.

Betty turned and looked at him, the way he dragged his cigarette, letting the smoke curl up and over his head. It was ridiculous how hot this man was and she wasn’t stupid, he probably had a different woman in his bed every night if his abilities were any indication. He’d had a lot of practice. The way his eyes so easily held her gaze, the way he’d played her body like a fiddle. This man was dangerous. He could own her soul if he had the time and wanted to and that was more terrifying than anything. She would never again let a man have any kind of power over her. Not counting of course while he was giving an orgasm as she’d so desperately caved. She sighed and turned to go. 

“See ya,” she muttered as she let herself out.

“You’re welcome for all the orgasms,” Jughead yelled after her and she replied by closing the door. “Ungrateful,” he sighed and then let out a laugh. Well, he guessed he should be proud he’d gotten her to do something she had clearly never done before. Unfortunately, as hot as it was, it was wet and he needed a shower. He finished his smoke and put it out in his ashtray then got up and pulled the sheet from his bed, throwing it on the floor on his way to the bathroom. 

He had to admit, that was the best sex he’d had in forever. Maybe the best sex he’d had ever. Stepping into the hot shower, he grabbed the soap and cleaned himself before leaning against the wall and letting the water pour over him. He wondered about her, what she was hiding. Because she was clearly hiding something. And the way she had flinched away from him when he’d raised his arm, it made his blood boil. People didn’t do that unless they’d felt someone raise a hand against them once and too often after. He’d noticed the bruise on her cheek bone and around her eye when the sweat had eaten through the make up a little and her body had several patches that he knew had makeup on them and he was suddenly furious.

Where the fuck had she come from and who the fuck had hurt her? She had made it seem like she was moving on in the morning so chances were that he was never going to find out. There was no point in worrying about it. She’d wanted to get laid, he'd eagerly obliged her and if she was gone the following day, then she was gone. He had a feeling though, he wouldn't forget her for a while.

Betty hurried through the bar, ignoring the stares from those that had noticed her going upstairs with Jughead and headed to her room. Once inside and the door locked, she went into the bathroom and stripped out of her clothes before looking in the mirror.

“Shit,” she muttered at her disheveled look. Her makeup was smeared and she had sweat enough during sex that some of it had disappeared and she could see the faint bruising on her face. She knew he must have seen it and wondered why he hadn’t mentioned it. Either he didn’t care or he didn’t think it was his business and since she didn’t really know him at all, Betty couldn’t decide which it had been.

Looking down at her hands, she saw they still trembled slightly; a different trembling than earlier and she had to admit, she still felt completely weak and exhausted. She had never had a sexual experience like that in her life. Had she had controlling assholes try to order her around between the sheets, yes, but never had she been dominated and edged like that; in the most intensely satisfying way. He had known exactly what she needed and wanted and how to make her feel the most amazing pleasure she’d ever felt and Betty realized that sleeping with him could become addicting. Even now, still trembling, she wanted him again.

“God dammit,” she muttered as she turned to start the shower. She felt sticky and once again she felt herself blush when she remembered just what he’d coaxed from her body. She had never ever experienced anything like that and it had been shocking and thrilling. She quickly showered and pulled on a t-shirt before grabbing her cell phone out of her bag and climbing into bed. She had made sure to change phone companies and phone numbers when she’d fled California. She turned the TV on to a news channel and scanned her phone, looking at all the news articles that she’d put notifications on and found that all was quiet. 

She knew she was safe, she had made sure of it. As long as she didn’t have to stay in this place more than a day or two. She had to keep moving.

The town with pep would soon fade in her rear view mirror.

**Author's Note:**

> Damn, i hope you come back for more.


End file.
